The cat
by nikigrl-123
Summary: Alice finds something that jasper hates. Title explains all. My first fic, plz no flames
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, dont be too too hard on me, this is my first fanfic, reviews would be appreciated, please no flames(they will be used to burn Jane mwuahahaha)_

It had started out as an ordinary day in the Cullen house. Well as normal as said house of vampires can be. Unfortunately for the few sane dwelling within, the day was about take a turn for the freaky.

"Take. It. Away. NOW."

"But Jazz" Alice whined, keeping a firm hold on the little bundle in her hands, while at the same time giving Jasper the very best puppy dog face in the history of forever. Unfortunately, it wasn't doing any good.

"Oh come on Jasper, just let her the stupid cat," Rosalie said. "It won't make a difference, and it will make her shut up, so just be a man and deal with it."

"Yeah Jasper, just let her keep the little furball. What harm can it do?" Emmet said, mainly because he had been elbowed by Rosalie. "And Esme likes it too. Where is the harm?"

_OK its done. Review monster would like a review cookie! press the big green button! you know you want to!_


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, hi everyone! I'm sorry that the update took so long, but i have a valid reason, so dont start throwing anything! I was in the hospital, since I got pneumonia. Before that, I was having 2 track practices a day, which were both outside and in the rain (which is how I got sick in the first place) so I'm sorry!**

**(¯`v´¯) .`•.¸.•´ ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•*¨) (¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•. ai'nt it pretty?**

**ok, amy wanted me 2 do that.**

**Edward: Oh, crap, here she comes!**

**Amy: Yay, EDWARD!! *glomps edward***

**Alice: *takes out camera* say cheese!!! **

**Amy: CHEESE!! *smiles while edward looks miserable**

**Nikki: Alice, give me a copy of that!! Oh ,and Jasper, disclaimer please!!**

**Jasper: Nikki does not own Twilight in any way shape or form, all right belong to Stephanie Meyer. Cuz if Amy and Nikki DID own twilight... *shudders***

**Emmet: *walks in the room***

**Nikki: EMMIE!!! *glomps emmet***

**Alice: Cuteness! *snaps a photo***

**oh, and just as a note, Bella is not in this fic. I don't care for weak characters, and all she really does is sit around waiting for Edward (Amy: MINE!!) to come and save her. So this is in forks, and the werewolves ARE there, just not Bella.**

______________________________________________________________________

"Awwww!" squealed Esme, coaxing the kitten out into the open with a piece of string. The little kitten was all black, except for a white spot on it's chest, white paws, and white tips on the tips of it's ears and tail. "Its so sweet! Carlisle, we're keeping it!" she said with such finality, he was scared for his undead life.

When Alice had dragged in a less than enthusiastic Jasper into his office, he didn't need Edward's abilities to be able to know this was not good. When Alice had pulled the cat out from behind her back, he knew it was even worse. When she had started to beg him to let her keep it, while Jasper shook his head pleadingly, he realized he wanted out. That left Esme to decide, and this is the situation that is currently happening.

"Why Esme? Why?!" Jasper said hopelessly. Alice on the other hand, squealed with joy."Thank you Esme! Your the best Mom Ever!!! Yay! I'm gonna tell Seth when the werewolves come over for the new treaty!" she chirped happily. Jasper instead opted for banging his head against the wall.

"Well, since he is now part of the Cullen family, I think the kitty should have a name." Esme told Alice. "Do you have any in mind?"

" His name is Jasper Junior. JJ for short." Alice told her. "Oh, how cute!" squealed Esme. "Come JJ" she called to the cat. He came to her and sat at her feet. "He's quite responsive to his new name Alice. I take it you predicted what it would be?"

"Of course!" said Alice. The kitten got up from his spot at Esme's feet, and walked around Jasper's legs, and started to purr. "Awww Jazz, He likes you!"

Jasper went back to banging his head on the wall.

_____________________________________________________________________

**OK, once again sorry for the long wait and the shortness of the chapter! I am also sorry for any spelling/gramatical errors that are here, if anyone wants to beta this, plz tell me! (if you could tell me how it works too, that might help).**


	3. Chapter 3

_**chapter 3!!! Umm, yea, sorry for the wait, been busy with psats (I really need to just stop with the learning! Bleck) so here is the 3rd chap, enjoy!!!**_

_**Oh, Carlisle, disclaimer please!**_

_**Carlisle: Nicole does not own twilight in any way shape or form. Sorry Nicole**_

_**Nicole: THats ok, i still own this fic! *grins evilly facing away from carlisle***_

_**Carlisle: Are you alright?**_

_**Nicole *perfect angel again* Of course! Why do you ask?**_

_**___________________________________________________________________**_

"Whos a good kitty? You're a good kitty, yes you are!" Rosalie cooed over JJ, much to the shock of Edward and Emmet. "What?" she snapped at them.

"the world is ending?" Edward answered. Emmet laughed.

"Rose! C'mon, we're leaving!" Alice came into the room with her car keys.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked nervously.

"To the pet store!"

"To give away the little beast?!" he asked hopefully

"Of course not!" Rosalie snapped at him. This little kitten was like her child now, and she loved it.

Jasper hung his head. "dang." he went back to sulking. JJ went over and tried to cheer him up by bumping his head against his leg, and playing with the tips of his shoelaces.

"Awwwww" the girls cooed over this display of cuteness. Alice picked up the cat and the girls went out to the car.

They drove into town, and parked the car at a shop that was creatively named "Pet Shop" The woman at the counter was in her late 60's. She said "why, the cullen girls! I didnt know your family had a pet!" she chirped "We didn't, but I found this little cutie in the woods last night, and he looked so sad, so I brought him home!" "Which resulted in Jasper banging his head on the wall, mom forcing Dad to keep it, and Alice to name it after Jasper" Rosalie added. The woman laughed. "So, what are you looking for?"

"We need a collar, pet food," "toys!" alice added "Yes, toys, catnip, bath supplies," "And can we get the little clothes that people dress up their pets in sometimes!? Oh my gosh, that would be so cute!" Alice added once again.

"Of course" the woman said, and she pointed to all the things they would need, and added some thing that they would be neccesary, and some thing she thought alice would like.

______________________________________________________________________

The girls came back to the house after 3 hours. The second they came in the door, Esme was asking them what they bought and demanding to see it all. Alice came in carrying about 40 bags, and Rosalie came in with one of the pet carriers that looks like a kitten had on a purple sparkly studded collar. Rosalie was also carrying a scratching post (you know, the kind that looks like a jungle gym?).

The three females of the house went to putting things where they would belong, and organizing the house, or in Alice's case, seeing which type of treat the cat liked best.

"Hey what's this stuff?" Edward asked her. "Catnip" she told him. "Why did you get it?"

"Apparently cats like it a lot,"

"Wanna give it some then?"

"Sure why not?"

In the other room, jasper heard them and told Carlisle "I have a bad feeling about this..."

______________________________________________________________________

_**OOh, A cliffy! (kinda)**_

_**OK, just want to explain why rosalie is NICE. Its because, a lot of people I know (friends of my parents) who dont have kids, get a pet and it becomes their child. So, I made Rose like that. No one kill me! *hides***_

_**yea, review, cuz i wanna kno if anyone is still reading this, other than kate, heidi and Meha (I already kno about u guys). So, who ever reviews get a cookie!!! Umm, yeah, the meeting with the werewolves is in the next chapter!!! So, yea...**_


End file.
